Una tarde de otoño
by Fiera Fierce
Summary: Una tarde en casa de Ron y Hermione.


Los personajes y el universo mágico en que se desarrolla esta historia son propiedad intelectual de** J.K. Rowling**

Este fic ha sido creado para los **Desafíos** del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

* * *

**UNA TARDE DE OTOÑO**

* * *

¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde los habré puesto? Juraría que en la mesilla, pero... ¡No están! ¡No están por ninguna parte! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Los habrá cogido Rose? No, ella nunca toca mis cosas sin permiso.

Me parece escuchar risas en el jardín. Ese par de dos... ¿Qué andarán tramando?

Uy, qué frío. ¿Vuelvo adentro a por la capa? No, es solo un momento. Venga, antes de que llueva. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, que se pueden mojar!

—Hola, mamá. —Una cabecita pelirroja asoma por detrás del viejo roble. Uf, esa sonrisa traviesa no presagia nada bueno.

—¿Dónde están mis libros, Hugo?

Se lleva la mano a la boca, se ríe para sí y se esconde detrás del árbol, como si ahora que está fuera de mi vista, me fuera a olvidar de él. No puedo evitar sonreír. Me comería a besos a ese terremoto de cuatro años.

Me acerco con cuidado y en silencio, aunque esta maldita alfombra de hojas me delata porque no deja de crujir... Traidora, por poco se me escapa el niño. Pero no. Ya es presa de mi ataque de cosquillas. ¡Ja!

—¡Ha sido papá! ¡ha sido papá! —grita entre risas mientras intenta resistirse. Acabamos los dos en el suelo, rodeados de los colores dorados y rojizos de la estación. Lo abrazo y le doy un beso en la sien y él se ríe otra vez.

Conste que estoy yo más cansada que él; en cuanto lo dejo ir, sale pitando hacia la casa. ¡Qué energía!

Bien, bien, bien, cuando te pille, Ronald Weasley, me vas a oír. Será idiota. Seguro que me los ha escondido y los ha encantado para que no pueda usar hechizos convocadores...

—¡Ron! ¡Ron! Sé que estás aquí. ¡Sal ahora mismo y devuélvemelos!

Alguien abre una ventana y sale por ahí mi querido esposo con expresión inocente. ¡Si es que es peor el padre que el hijo!

—Hermione, ¿qué haces ahí? ¿No tenias que escribir un informe sobre la legalidad de no-sé-qué...?

—¡No puedo terminar el informe sin esos libros, Ron! No te hagas el tonto, que Hugo me ha dicho que has sido tú.

—Chivato —susurra Ron por encima del hombro y se escuchen las risas de Rose y Hugo en el salón—. ¿Y no prefieres sentarte con nosotros aquí y jugar al parchís mágico? Voy a poner la chimenea...

—¡Ron!

—Ya voy... —suspira él.

En un segundo se aparece delante de mis narices, con el ceño fruncido porque no le ha salido bien la broma. Pues no, no me hace ni pizca de gracia.

—¿Dónde están?

—Debajo de las hojas, por alguna parte.

—¿Cómo que por alguna parte? ¿No sabes dónde los has puesto?

—Sí, bueno, por debajo de las hojas.

—¿Pero dónde?

—No sé, Hermione, por aquí... —refunfuña él, malhumorado. Encima. Ahora, el ofendido es él. ¡Venga ya!

El muy bobo se agacha y se pone a apartar hojas del suelo. De verdad que hay veces que este hombre me saca de quicio. Me agacho con él y empiezo a buscar yo también.

¡Veinte minutos de reloj! Veinte minutos y no los hemos encontrado todavía. Yo lo mato. ¡Lo mato!

—Hermione, lo...

—Ni-una-palabra —lo amenazo.

Se detiene, se cruza de brazos y replica, muy serio:

—Solo quería que dejaras de trabajar un rato, nada más.

—Ron, tengo que entregar ese informe el martes y...

—Es domingo, Hermione. Tus hijos son pequeños y quieren pasar la tarde contigo. Y a mí me gustaría disfrutar de mi mujer un día para variar.

Me quedo callada por un momento, sin saber qué decir, y me muerdo el labio inferior

—No os he hecho mucho caso este fin de semana, ¿no?

—¡No! —grita Hugo desde la ventana.

—¡Vale! ¡Lo siento! —le respondo yo desde el jardín—. ¡Rose, cielo, cierra esa ventana, que hace mucho frío!

La niña me hace casi enseguida y corre, además, la cortina. Vuelvo a volcar toda mi atención en Ron, compungida:

—Lo siento, cariño. Creo que voy a dejar de traerme el trabajo a casa...

Sonríe.

—No te lo crees ni tú.

Me río y no puedo evitar acercarme a él y darle un beso en los labios.

—Lo prometo.

Se ríe. Me coge de la cintura y me atrae hacia él. En estos momentos, me alegro mucho de que Rose haya corrido la cortina.

Ron se ríe entre dientes.

—Tienes el pelo lleno de trocitos de hojas secas —dice mientras me quita uno de un mechón especialmente enmarañado—. Te va a costar...

Qué tontorrón es. Le callo con un beso en la boca y él se deja hacer de mil amores, claro.

Maldita sea. La lluvia siempre tan oportuna. Tendremos que ponernos de pie para volver a casa a toda prisa si no queremos acabar empapados...

—Me temo que tus libros se van a mojar... —murmura, rojo como un tomate.

—Que se mojen —desdeño y él me pasa el brazo por encima de los hombros.

Después de todo, soy una bruja. Me las apañaré. Me parece que ahora es momento de jugar al parchís mágico junto al fuego...

* * *

**N.d.a. Este fic no lo he meditado mucho. Se me ha ocurrido de repente y prácticamente me ha salido solo, así que no sé... ¿qué te ha parecido?**


End file.
